


It's only getting worst.

by SaraHudson112



Series: You stand by my side [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman: Homecoming
Genre: Aunt May is overprotective, Flash is a dick as usual, Gossip shows are the worst, Michelle is a good bro, Need is a good bro, Peter's Perspective, The media is disguting sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraHudson112/pseuds/SaraHudson112
Summary: Peter's point of view from "The truth is..."Where he tries hard to hold every insult and disgusting thing everyone said about him and Tony, almost breaking himself in the end.





	It's only getting worst.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Some of you wanted to read a sequel of my first story and here it is, well, kind of, because in fact this is Peter's perspective about the problem and the things he had to get through in his school. I have in mind two more sequels in which we'll see how they deal with the whole problem and the press conference and the aftermath of the things. I really hope you enjoy this one! And I apologize if you find a lot grammar mistakes, I'm trying hard to write as perfect as I can. See you all soon! :D

When things started to get weird in his school, Peter never thought the problem  would become something bigger than he could contain. The first week Flash announced to the entire school that Peter was in a magazine with Tony Stark where they talked how their relationship was something nobody knew about it and probably this relationship was something else between them. Things had been hard, but nothing he couldn’t take. His classmates joked about it, some of them even asked and he always denied everything. Ned and Michelle had been of help because they made sure to chase away people who only wanted to ask Peter about Tony Stark. Everything was relatively normal, until one show in national tv started talking about the “new intern” of Tony Stark.

That morning he would have liked to be buried alive than going to school. Luckly his aunt didn’t watch the program, but half of the school did and the other half knew the whole story because of Flash, who started calling him things like “Stark’s sugar baby”, Michelle stood for him, making Flash to shut his mouth at least for a couple of classes, but then it all started again when they were in the break, trying to eat their lunch and talking about the new designs of Lego’s Star Wars collection. The girls smiled at him more often than never and the boys looked at him like he had something in his face, and even if he tried his best to not let any of it affect him, it was only starting and deep down he knew it.

Flash took it to seriously, always calling him nicknames like “Stark’s baby” or even teasing him about it during lunch.

“Hey, Peter. Did your daddy Stark knows you like bananas?” Flash said when Peter was eating the fruit and Reading his notes for the next test. Never again he brought a banana, so he stuck with apples.

He didn’t want to say anything to Tony because it was something stupid and he hoped it would dissapear in some days. And when Tony went to pick him up from school, he never thought the media would follow them to take photos of them.

Tony took Peter to buy stuff for him, Peter insisted he didn’t need anything, but Tony forced him to choose whatever he wanted and he even took his phone away to throw it in the nearest trash can. It was only because Tony was talking with him the past night about the new Stark phone, and Peter told him he didn’t even had a laptop and that he still used an Android phone. Tony made a funny sound of surprise and told him to be ready the next day after school because no intern of Stark Industries would be using an Android phone.

Stark was driving his black audi and the first thing Tony did when Peter was in the car was give him a box with a red ribbon, because Pepper was a delicate woman who liked to put effort on her gifts and she liked Peter a lot.

“Is a gift from Pepper. She said you can’t say no to it and you have to enjoy it.”

“Mr. Stark, this is too much I can’t accept it.” He said in one breathe.

“Parker, please. You don’t want to return this gift to Pepper and confront her wrath or worst break her heart, so you better keep it.”

They went to “Best Buy” and there Tony obligated Peter to choose things he might need for school and his room, Peter refused to do it, arguing it was too much and he didn’t want to take advantage from Tony’s kindness. At some point of the discussion Tony looked at him with a face that he was about to scold him and Peter shrugged and ended up smiling. He was defeated, so he had to choose wisely what he needed. The bad thing (or maybe it was a good thing) was that he choosed some kind of things and Tony fragantly ignored his choose to pick the same thing but the most expensive one. It had been a particularly weird day, but also a good one and Tony didn’t seem to care about Peter complaining and by the end of the day the Audi was full of bags and stuff. 

The next day the first thing in magazines and gossip shows was the photos someone took from them in Best Buy, and he wanted to melt into something invisible. He tried his best at hiding his new Stark phone, but it was almost impossible and he didn’t want to drag more attention to him by showing off his new device. He didn’t even tell Ned he had a new laptop, but that night his friend found out by his own.

Peter was afraid of losing Tony just because all the rumours and things the press was telling about them, but Tony looked like he didn’t give a fuck about it. So Peter made his best at balancing what was happening in his school and his secret life as spiderman. Of course his aunt started making questions, but not about the nature of his relationship with Tony, if not about his classmates calling him things, he denied everything, but by the look on his aunt’s face, he knew he couldn’t hide for so long what was happening. Specially not after new photos came out in new internet articles and more gossip shows in TV.

Tony had take Peter for a walk, it had been a particular bad day for Tony and they only chatted about what they liked and Tony even told him about what was happening with the accords. Peter tried his best to make Tony smile, and promised to him he would beat Steve Rogers to the ground next time if he dared to touch Tony again. The billionaire laughed and relaxed after that and they ended up buying some ice cream in a place that looked expensive. Tony was the kind of man who enjoyed hot dogs from the Street and expensive ice cream all in the same day.

He thought it was just a matter of time and everything would be the same again, but he proved himself wrong when things in school started to get worst thanks to Flash. Everyone looked at him like he was some kind of freak show and everytime Flash called him “Stark’s bitch” his classmates laughed, except for Michelle and Ned who always stood by his side. It had been weeks by now and he saw the shows, he saw the magazines talking disgusting things about him and Stark. Some of them made theories about him, they even started saying he was the illegitimate son of Tony Stark and he didn’t know if he prefered be called a ‘bastard’ or ‘slut’.

Peter was a huge problem in Tony’s life, and he knew it. Tony even stopped calling and Happy wasn’t answering his texts anymore. He was able to hear everything thanks to his stupid hyper activated senses and he could hear what people at school said about him. Some of those things weren’t that bad, but most of the time were sexual things and stuff he didn’t want to remember.

The last drop in his glass was when on Wednesday morning, after the first class, the school social worker called for him. Everyone in the class were dead silence and he stood from his seat feeling how weak his knees felt and followed the woman to her office. The principal was there too, along with another social worker. He knew, he perfectly knew it was about that article in the “Hello!” Magazine which talked about some “real proof” of Tony Stark’s sexual relationship with a minor from Queens. He knew his life was screwed.

They tried to make him talk about it, they told him it was fine, that they were there to protect him, that he could talk with them if anything was happening without his consent between them. He denied everything, he never stopped denying everything they asked. The principal even attempted to call the police so they could put a restrain order against Tony Stark. One of the social workers called his aunt and he started crying because he could only take so much in his plate and he hated how everyone thought Tony Stark, the only father figure he had in his life, one of the most important persons in his life, was a bad person, suggesting he was all those horrible things the media called him. But his crying made everything worst, the lady next to him started talking in her most profesional voice to make him talk about “his aggressor” and he only bursted in anger, but then his aunt was there and she hugged him while he cried in distress. She told them the internship of Stark Industries was something she wasn’t allowed to talk and she assured them that nothing out of the law was happening between Peter and Tony and the only kind of relationship they had was one of mentor-apprentice.

May took Peter out of school that day and the next morning she called the school to let them know Peter wasn’t going to attend until they made something to fix the situation. Peter told his aunt everything, about the nicknames, about Flash always teasing him, about what his classmates said of him, about how terrible he felt when Tony and Happy stopped answering his calls or texts. So May made her decision, and after calling the school, she called Tony Stark.

She knew what she had to do and maybe it wasn’t the best solution, but she wasn’t going to stand there watching how her nephew was treated like a slut and called the worst things someone could say about a fifteen years old kid.

One week from that, Peter somehow acquired a new dad and a new last name.  


End file.
